La Infancia del Mayordomo
by skacore
Summary: He aqui un fic dedicado a la infancia del mejor mayordomo del mundo: Watari, aunque no todo sera de color rosa...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! n.n!

Decidi volver a postear fics :P

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen (si asi fuera L no hubiera muerto y se hubiera casado conmigo y Light hubiera echo su mundo perfecto n.n...pero como todos sabemos esto nunca paso u.u) son obra de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata (amen!)

Let's Read!

**La Infancia Del Mayordomo: **_**Capitulo 1: **__Mudanza_

_**Diario Intimo: **_**Dia 1**

_Hoy es un dia nublado y por asi decirlo triste para mi ya que nos vamos a mudar del vecindario, que mal ami siempre me gusto este lugar ya que aqui viven todos mis amigos, los voy a extrañar mucho, espero que al lugar que vayamos haya chicos para poder jugar al futbol o por lo menos que no se vuelva aburrido..._

Quillish Wammy Watari, Edad: 8 inocentes años...Lugar de residencia Manchester, Inglaterra.

_...Mama dice que nuestro nuevo lugar de residencia queda lejos y que alli voy a poder aprender "modales" en realidad no se muy bien que es eso pero voy a tener que aprenderlo de todas maneras..._

Los padres de Watari son prestigiados mayordomos que sirven a la familia real, vienen de una sucesion de mayordomos, un trabajo que pasa de generacion en generacion y por eso los padres del joven niño deben hacer que su hijo comienze a tener que moldear la carga muy pesada que llevara sobre sus hombros a la tierna edad de 8 años.

_...Mama dice que el lugar al que vamos se llama Londres y que vivire alli mucho tiempo hasta que aprenda a ser como ellos...oh ya viene mama y no le gusta que este escribiendo en este cuaderno asi que dejare de escribir hasta que llege a ese tal "Londres"._

**Watari's Pov:**

Me estaba encaminando hacia la sala con las maletas ya listas para podernos ir ya que nos estaban esperando en el aeropuerto, pero mama me dijo que me fijara si me olvidaba algo asi que deje mis cosas y fui hacia mi _ex_ habitacion a revisar un poco. Efectivamente encontre algo que me estaba olvidando, un pequeño reloj con una "W" de oro sobre la tapa de este, fue un regalo de cumpleaños de mi padre cuando cumpli 6 años.

Le eche un eltimo vistazo a la habitacion y seti un aire de nostalgia, creo que voy a extrañar vivir aqui ya que la casa, aunque vieja, era linda, grande y espaciosa, lo que si me enfurecia era que siempre se llenaba de polvo por todos lados y simpre habia que limpiarla. Pobre de los que la ocupen ahora jejeje.

-¡Watari, date prisa!-esa es mi madre, creo que me entusiasme un poco con la habitacion

-¡Ya voy mama!-grite desde el balcon de mi habitacion para luego correr escaleras abajo, pero como iba apurado me olvide de...

-¡AHHHHHH!-sip acertaron, me estoy cayendo por las escaleras, maldito sea el dia en el que me olvide del desnivel en el escalon

-¿¡WATARI ESTAS BIEN!-grito mi mama, aunque ya se encontraba al lado mio

-Wow...estoy mareado...etto...vamos a "lunes"!

-Hijo no creo que estes bien, mira-dijo tocandome el chichon que habia en mi frente, lo cual hizo que soltara un leve alarido, mmm...nada grave (creo)

-bien vamos ma, se nos hace tarde-bien que estaba golpeado no? creo que la ansiedad por irme le gano al dolr de mi frente

Segui a mi progenitora hasta la limusina que nos esperaba afuera, como todas, era negra, larga y reluciente, sinceramente yo siempre fui envidiado por los chicos del barrio,ya que para ellos yo tenia mucha plata...Pero la verdad que no, en estas epocas con lo de la guerra y todo eso a los mayordomos, por muy prestigiados que sean, no les pagan mucho. Esa limusina y el avion que nos esperaba nos lo habia prestado el Rey ya que nosotros le fuimos fiel a su ascendencia durante muchisimo timpo. Papa me contaba esas historias, sobre su abuelo que servia para el Rey de Francia, o su abuela que era la ama de casa de Enrique VIII. Bue el tema de mi famila pienso discutirlo despues, mmm...Creo que en otra ocasion (o mejor dicho otro fic :P)

-Hijo estamos en el aeropuerto, baja tus maletas-Guau si que el timpo pasa volando cuando piensas profundamente, no es que no sea inteligente pero, la verdad de que o pensaba asi desde hace mucho, seguro fue el chipote que me hice, que ahora esta manipulandome el cerebro para convertirlo, mas tarde, en queso cuajado (WAKALA!), mmm...¿Los chichones hacen queso el cerebro? creo que lo descubrire mas tarde.

-si papa-dije asintiendo, luego de eso me encamine con mi maleta hacia el avion del Rey.

El sonido del motor me provoca escalofrios! las ruedas avanzan por la pista ganando terreno a cada vuelta, el ruido se me hace insoportable, ¡jamas crei que le tuviera miedo a los aviones!. Cuendo me doy cuenta esoty amarrado cual gato que lo quieren tirar al agua de una remera a mi manta, pero me relajo cuando veo por la ventana y veo que ya estamos, por mi suerte en el aire.

Mmm...¿yo, miedo a las alturas? mmm...otra vez sospecho del chipote. Dejo mis "profundos" pensamientos ya que mis parpados comienzan a cerrarse, no los culpo pues he estado toda la noche despierto por la ansiedad del viaje, mas el chichon, no los culpo por querer descanzar un poco. Entonces me sumo al maravillosos mundo de los Sueños para dejar mi mente alejada de la tierra existencial.

wOw! en este fic estube bastante inspirada!

me gusto el resultado por favor diganme que les gusto! n.n

**ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS, CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS, CORRECCIONES (muy importante xD) TOMATAZOS!**

**Ah si me olvidaba pueden dejar en el review una imagen de Watari de pequeño (obvio el link no? xxD)**

**hagan feliz a esta chica que esta tras el ordenador escribiendo para ustedes :)**


	2. Alners

Holaa!

disculpen por la tardanza, no estoy muy inspirada! xD

oWo, resfriado! gracias por ayudarme/obligarme a continuar este fic ;)

Basata de palabrerio! LET'S READ!

**La Infancia Del Mayordomo: **_**Capitulo 2: **__Nuevo Hogar_

El avion aterrizo, haciendo un ruido espeluznante! estoy muy inquieto, me quiero bajar!

-Pasajeros del vuelo 129, pueden descender!-nos grito un señor, yo sali disparadoy luego bese el suelo!

-tranquilo hijo...encerio, tranquilizate-me dijo mi padre

-erk...si esta bien-

-ven, ayudame con las maletas-yo asenti, mi mama estaba buscando la limusina que nos iba a llevar hasta nuestra nueva casa, cuando la localizo nos indico donde estaba, mi pa y yo llevamos las maletas hasta la limusina, entramos y el conductor nos ofrecio un te, luego nos llevo hacia nuestra nueva casa. Cuando llegamos quede boquiabierto...

Era una lujosa casa ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad, en un barrio privado, era muy grande con mucho jardin para recorrer, hamacas y un establo, tambien un campo de francotiradores, esta exelente la casa!

-te gusta hijo?-

-no ma...ME ENCANTA!-luego sali corriendo para verla por dentro, manotee el picaporte pero no abria

-MA! NO ABRE!-le grite

-si vienes a ayudarnos con las maletas, te explico porque no abre-yo me acerque y tome dos maletas-no abre porque yo tengo la llave-

-ahhh...-demonios ¬¬ cai de nuevo, mama abrio la puerta y juro que escuche el canto de los Angeles, era una casa muy linda,de 2 pisos, con 4 habitaciones, 1 cocinas, 3 baños,una sala de estar y un comedor, sin mencionar que tambien tiene garage

-wow...no me lo creo...y eso que lo estoy viendo!-

-Watari, ve a ver las piezas y elige una para dormir-

-si mama!-sali corriendo hacia el segundo piso y vi las 4 habitaciones y el baño que habia arriba, mas un balcon que habia al final del pasillo, vi las piezas una por una, me gusto una con una ventana pequeña y pintada de celeste con una luna en blanco en una de las paredes, baje, busque mis cosas y subi para dejarlas en el cuarto que decidi

-bien hijo, elegiste?-

-si pa! elegi una celeste, estan mis cosas adentro-

-bien mañana te traemos la cama, hoy dormiras sobre el colchon-

-upi!-me encanta dormir solo con el colchon ya que antes de dormir puedo usarlo para hacer lo que quiera, hoy pienso jugar con mis autitos

-hijo, quieres ir a ver el establo?-

-si papa!-entonces lo acompañe, quedaba a unos 50 metros de alli,luego se escucho un relinchar

-mira papa! un caballo-era la segunda vez que veia uno, era un caballo hermoso, era de un negro brillante con manchas atrigradas en blanco,no tantas como las de la zebra pero si tenia, una rareza

-viste que bonita yegua? su nombre es Clarissa-

-Clarissa...-

-quieres montarla?-mi papa me alzo y me subio a la montura

-ehy! ehy! que haces!-dije asustado-hey! lo...lo estoy haciendo! mira papa! lo estoy haciendo!-luego golpee a la yegua para que se moviera y asi fue, comenzo a camimar

-bien, todo por hoy campeon, mañana comienzas tus lecciones para ser un buen mayordomo-luego me bajo de la yegua

-si!-y volvimos a la estancia, luego cenamos

-hijo, mañana vas a ir a la escuela-

-que cosa ma?-no capte el mensaje

-que mañana iras a la escuela, necesitas aprender-

-bueno ma-yo si queria ir al colegio asi podia conocer a muchos chicos con los que jugar

-bien hijo, ponte la ropa de cama y a dormir, mañana sera un buen dia...-me fui a mi habitacion, y comenze a preparar las cosas que necesitaria para el colegio, luego tendi mi cama y me acoste, antes de dormirme le heche una ultima mirada a mi reloj

-me interesa tu mecanismo...-luego me dormi...

Fin!

-HEY! NO LO PUEDES TERMINAR ASI!-

-POR QUE NO PUEDO?-

-POR QUE TE TARDASTE MUCHO EN COLOCAR LA CONTI ASI QUE...-

-NO LO DIGAS...-

-CAPITULO EXTRA!-(comienza a tirar confeti mientras me cuestiono sobre su salud mental)

-ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN, TU GANAS...¬¬-

-SIII! I WIN! MUAJAJA!-

-CALLATE...SIGAMOS CON EL FIC-

-OBLIGADAMENTE!-

-YA CALLATE!-

...Mi reloj sono a la hora indicada: 6:45 de la mañana, entramos 7:30, me bañe, y luego me peine, la verdad es que ser albino me sentaba bien, muy bien diria yo, baje a desayunar, mi mama ya estaba levantada y mi papa puede dormir un rato mas

-buenos dias ma-dije sentandome para desayunar

-buenos dias hijo-me dijo, colocando en frete mio un desayuno "de los Dioses", tocino, huevos y un vaso de jugo de naranja

-mmm gracias ma!-luego de terminar fui a buscar mis cosas para ir al colegio, el autobus me esta esperando, subi y me sente mas o menos en el medio, al lado mio se sento otro chico que subio en la siguiente parada, era pelirrojo, un poco mas alto que yo

-hola! tu no eres de aqui, no?-

-ehhh...no, soy de Manchester, Inglaterra y tu?

-neee yo de aqui nomas, soy Relode-

-emmm Watari-

-ese es tu nobre?-

-si-

-encerio?-

-SII!-

-bueno como me dijiste tu nombre real...te dire el mio, soy Renato-

-y por que no me dijiste tu verdadero nombre antes?-

-veras, Novato, nosotros siempre usamos apodos, y aqui hay de los mas raros asi que escoje uno-comenze a pensar y al cabo de un minuto dije

-no se me ocurre ninguno-

-esta bien Novato...Bienvenido a Saint Jeordi School!-

-wow gracias Relode-

-no es por nada Novato-en ese momento llegamos al colegio

-hey! a que grado vas?-me dijo mi nuevo amigo

-emmm cuarto grado, vos?-

-cuantos años tienes?, no pareces de 11-

-tengo 8, pero me adelantaron-

-perfecto, un cerebrito!, te llevo a ver la lista y seguro que estas en mi aula-me "arrastro" hacia una pared con un cartel pegado, comenzo a revisar la lista

-que mal! no estas en mi aula, estas en la otra-justo sono el timbre para entrar al salon-bien nos vemos luego Novato!-y salio corrinedo

-demonios...-fui hacia mi aula y procure que nadie notara que llegue, me sente en uno de los asientos del medio, nadie me vio, odie cuando me presentaron al frete de toda la clase cuando era nuevo, no va a ocurrir aqui

-buenos dias alumnos-nos dijo la profe

-buenos dias profesora Cla!-contasetaron los alumnos, la seño se puso a revisar banco por banco

-hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante!, ven aqui al frente-rayos!-como te llamas?-

-emm..soy...Watari-

-esta bien Watari, espero que estes a gusto aqui-

-gracias...-

La clase transcurrio normal, algunas palabras de mis compañeros nuevos, pero nada mas. Luego toco el timbre del recreo, alli me encontre con Relode.

-Hey! como vas en tu primer dia Novato?-

-bien, supongo-

-jajaa eres gracioso, ven vamos afuera!-me tomo de la manga de la remera y de un tiron me arrastro otra vez hacia el patio de afuera. Nos sentamos a la sombra de un arbol gigante.

-quieres Novato?-me ofrecio un sandwich de jamon, yo acepté-sabes...Aqui la vida no es taaan mala despues de todo-

-y por que seria mala?-pregunte sin entender

-no lo sabes?...Bien te enteraras despues, solo puedo decirte que los Alners apestan...-

-Alners?-

-quizas yo no debo contartelo...Hey mira alli esta Amy!-yo mire despreocupadamente, vi a una niña de nuestra edad, pelirroja, sentada en la hierba con una chica de pelo oscuro, pero no precisamente negro, estaban charlando animadamente. Relode se levanto y corrio hasta ellas, yo lo segui.

-hola Amy, Suna, el es mi amigo, le decimos Novato-me presento

-eh...Hola-

-eres el nuevo de por aqui?-me pregunto la chica pelirroja-escuche algo sobre un nuevo chico, es bueno conocerte-

-si, algo oi yo tambien, sobre un tal Novato, que era albino o algo asi...-dijo la chica de pelo oscuro

-sip, el es ese novato nuevo-dijo Relode

-disculpa, Amy...Ese es tu verdadero nombre?-pregunte, ya que no se distinguia entre nombre y apodo

-no, como crees...No soy tan descuidada-

-descuidada?-

-ah...Que, no sabes?-

-mmm...En realidad no-

-no le has explicado nada?-le dijo Suna a Relode

-no pense que fuera del todo necesario, ademas acuerdate de que yo...-se quedo mudo, por que?

-cierto, mejor yo le explico, necesita saberlo-dijo Suna, se levanto, me agarro del brazo y me llevo a un lugar apartado

-que...Que hacemos aqui?-esa chica era muy misteriosa, ademas de brusca

-mira, te explicare solo lo minimo y necesario que debes saber...El resto lo aprenderas con la estadia aqui. De donde vienes?-

-de Manchester, Inglaterra-

-y alli no pasaba lo mismo?-

-no...Explicame, por favor-

-esta bien...-tomo aire-todo comenzo hasta hace unos 4 meses, nosotros nos llevabamos muy bien con los chicos grandes, pero...-

-pero?...-

-uno de nosotros (los chiquititos), llamado Rudolph (como el reno), comenzo a creerse mucho mas que los chicos grandes, los empezo a insultar y a tratar mal, tambien los empezo a llamar "altos y nerds", de ahi el "Alners", luego muchisimos de nosotros copiaron lo que hacia ese niño y comenzo una especie de revolucion-

-ah...-

-hasta que un dia los Alners se reunieron con nosotros y empezamos a hablar, yo estube en ese "discurso" que dieron...-

-FLASHBACK-

-los hemos reunido a todos aqui porque queriamos decirles algo de lo mas importante...-hablaba un Alner, que estaba parado sobre una mesa, todos los otros Alners estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, mirando hacia nosotros que estabamos todos agrupados en circulos al rededor de los Alners-nosotros siempre los hemos tratado muy bien, pero por alguna razon...Ustedes comenzaron a tratarnos mal...-

-saben lo que se les hace a los nenes que hacen cosas malas?-dijo otro Alner que se paro en la mesa-se los...Castiga...-dijo de manera tenebrosa, mientras mirada a Rudolph, otro Alner se subio a la mesa

-era Rodolfo un reno...Que tenia la nariz...-comenzo a cantar de manera muy extraña-Roja como un tomate...Era Rodolfo un reno...-luego el resto de los Alners comenzo a cantar-que tenia la nariz...Roja como un tomate...-

En ese momento Rudolph se paro y salio corriendo de alli, mientras el Alner que habia comenzado a cantar gritaba "Que no escape!", varios Alner se pararon y salieron corriendo atras de Rudolph, mientras que en donde estabamos nosotros se armo un caos increible, todos gritaban y corrian. A los Alners no se les ocurrio mejor idea que intentar atraparnos, uno por uno eramos encerrados en una aula gigante, con 2 Alners en las puertas...

Estabamos aterrados, gritaba y Relode en un intento de callarla, intento salir a la fuerza...Mala idea, los Alners lo atraparon y se lo llevaron... Nunca supimos que le paso.

Al otro dia ni Relode ni Rudolph aparecieron, lo que si, vimos pasar un coche funebre, en ese momento los Alners se rieron.

Teniamos mucho miedo...

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-de...Demonios, encerio eso paso?-

-estupido...-

-por que los apodos?-

-te enteraras despues...-

-asi que por eso Relode no me pudo decir que paso?-

-exacto, volvamos-ella salio corriendo, yo la segui volvimos con los demas

-asi que ya lo sabes?-pregunto Amy

-si...-

-bien, debes cuidare de los Alners-me dijo Relode

Sono el timbre y todos nos fuimos, llege a casa y salude a mi madre y padre, luego subi a mi cuarto y abri mi diario.

**Diario intimo: Dia 7**

_Esto es muy extraño, los chicos mas grandes aterrorizan a los mas pequeños... me pregunto que habran hecho con Rudolph... Eso no importa, para que seran los apodos y que le habran hecho a Relode?_

_Esta es una escuela muy rara..._

_FIN!_

_YAII!_

_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! ^^_

_LOS ADORO LECTORES!_

Adelanto:

_"...estaba sentado solo sobre una de las mesas, senti una voz detras mio y voltee. Alli no habia nada, pero cuando volvi la cabeza, vi que habia por o menos 4 Alners conmigo...Tengo miedo..."_

o.O...LOS ADORO!


End file.
